Belkia's Backstory
by PirateBritain
Summary: A general idea to how Belkia met Tsubaki and how his personality was created.
1. Meeting Tsubaki

He came from a family of four. The family of which he came from was a family that detested vampires. They wanted nothing but to kill them, but Belkia, he was the opposite. You could say his interest in vampires was because of his parents hate for vampires or maybe it was for some other reason. Whatever the reason was, Belkia was fascinated with vampires ever since the age of 5.

Belkia always looked up to his parents and older brother so it was strange for him to take such an interest. If his parents ever found out about his secret fascination they'd kill him for sure. Because of this, Belkia lived a life of secrecy. He became more and more distant from his family. He watched his parents praise his older brother for killing vampire subclasses. His hate for his brother became stronger and stronger the more vampires he killed. What did they do wrong? Why did he have to kill them? Why couldn't he just leave them alone? These thoughts circled around in his mind for what seemed like forever.

To try and forget about his family and how they treated vampires Belkia tried to find other hobbies to amuse himself with. Nothing seemed to work, nothing took his mind off of the hideous acts his parents and brother committed. His hate became so overwhelming he couldn't even face his family anymore.

Belkia had always been left out, forgotten, his brother was always the favourite and he was just kicked aside. It was a lonely life to live. No one understood Belkia and he didn't believe anyone ever would.

His family went out one night and wouldn't tell Belkia where they were going, no matter how much he asked. He was just told to stay out of it. So that's what he did. He went wandering the streets. Thinking about his life. Thinking about his family. Thinking about how much he... How much he hated his family.

Hate... Hate... HATE!

The word repeated over and over again in his mind like a stuck record. He disliked his family, sure, but did he really hate them so much?

As he was walking, he bumped into someone. He quickly apologised and tried to move on but the man stopped him.

"Do not apologise" he said calmly.

Belkia looked up to see a strange looking man standing in front of him. He stood around 5"2, had short black hair and blood red eyes.

The man smiled.

"I'll come for you when the time is right" he said calmly

And with that he was gone. Belkia turned every way he could to see where this mysterious figure could've gone, but he was nowhere to be seen.

What did he mean? He would come for him? When? Where? Questions buzzed around Belkias head like a swarm of bees. It made him slightly paranoid.

He slowly walked home. Thinking about this guy he had bumped into. He had never seen him before. Or had he? Then he remembered. When he was 5, he smiled at him while he was with his parents. Said nothing but he could not forget that face. He was with a tall man with long red hair but Belkia could not make out his face but he knew he was there.

When he got home the house was just as he had left it. Empty. His parents and his brother had not returned from wherever they had gone.

They didn't tell him.

They. Didn't. Tell. Him!

Why didn't they tell him?! He thought to himself.

"What are they hiding?" He mumbled under his breath.

Then, he heard the door lock and the rattle of keys. He looked around the corner. The door opened and there were his parents and brother. His brother wasn't wearing the same clothes as when he left. A white lab coat? Where had they been?

"We're home" His dad shouted.

His voice echoed throughout the whole house.

"Belkia?" He called out.

Belkia came out from the hallway. He saw his family stand before him and what he saw broke something inside of him. All three of his family members wear wearing white lab coats. He recognised them. Earlier when he was out he saw people wearing the exact same outfit, celebrating.

C3 members.

C3... The vampire and human neutrals..., Everyone knew they weren't neutral. They were just out to capture or hurt vampires.

He screamed and shouted at his parents. "How could you!?" "Why would you join them?!"

He couldn't take it. He swung for his dad with a blade he kept in his pocket. His brother knocked him to the ground and whispered:

"We always knew you weren't suited to this family"

They kicked him out. Forgot about him and moved on. They said there was no room in a family like theirs for outcasts like him.

He had to learn to perform on the streets to keep himself alive. He became quite good at magic and it often attracted a lot of attention, but not only attention but money. He became better and better at magic and people began to know him very well.

One evening he was doing his usual magic tricks with a crowd gathered around him. After he had finished, another street performer approached him. She spoke with a kind, soft voice.

"I've watched your magic from nearby and I really like what I'm seeing" She said.

"How about I take you back to mine and you show me some more?"

Belkia agreed. It'd be nice to get under some shelter better than this for once he thought to himself.

She took him back to hers. It was a big apartment a few minutes away from where he normally performed, which would explain why she was always there too.

When they both entered the apartment, she locked the door behind him and gestured for him to sit down. She began to speak to him:

"I've been watching you for quite a while now and you're really good at what you do"

She seemed to be a little uneasy and unsettled.

Belkia replied: " Thank you. I taught myself everything I know"

She then said "Well, I'm a magician as you know and I have been here for a long time now and I must say I don't like all the attention you're getting because of it"

Her attitude moved from agitated to angry quickly.

She continued to say: "I don't like competition. I was the best before you came along. I really don't think you know what you're getting yourself into"

Belkia began to get up and move for the door when she pulled out a knife.

"Don't move!" She shouted.

Belkia stood still. His blood ran stone cold through his whole body. He stood motionless for what felt like an eternity.

This surely wasn't really happening. His family didn't betray him and he was certainly not about to die at the hands of a jealous street performer. Any minute now he'd wake up back home with his family.

Then he felt the serrated edge of her knife pierce his skin.

That's when he snapped. The feeling of pain made him finally realise he was not about to die here. He reached for the knife he kept in his pocket. The knife he tried to kill his dad with weeks ago. He slashed at the woman with all he had.

He could feel his body slowly losing blood from where she had stabbed him to start with. He swung at her causing minor cuts to her arms, legs and face. But to no avail. He could not land a deep enough hit.

The room began to spin. He had lost too much blood. This was where he was going to die.

She stabbed him again and again as he laid on the floor. The blood gushed out from his body.

She looked at him laying there and laughed.

"This is what you get for messing with me. Now, you'll pay for what you've done. Goodbye" She laughed again and then left the house, door wide open.

Belkia knew this was it. He couldnt help but think about the guy that never came for him even though he said he would. That was when he heard it. That familiar voice.

"Belkia, I said I'd come for you and here I am" The voice said in a calm and soothing tone.

"Why have you come for me in my last moments?" Belkia coughed and choked on his own blood.

"I've come to make sure these moments won't be your last, Belkia, I want you to join me" He spoke louder now.

He cut into his arm with the knife that Belkia once held and then moved his arm closer to Belkias face.

"Drink this and join me" He repeated over and over again.

Looking through his blurred vision Belkia looked at the man and muttered:

"Vampire..."


	2. What Happened Next

Chapter 2 – What Happened Next

Belkia awoke to a throbbing headache. Mouth dry and throat sore. Everything that had prior to this seemed so vivid. His vision still blurred, Belkia sat up and looked around him. Where he had woken up was not his home. He looked around him in panic to see that he was laying covered in blood. He looked to his side to see the remains of the body of a woman. His heart began to pound harder and harder. Panic came over his whole body and he felt a shiver go down his spine. A grumbling sound came from his stomach.

"I must be hungry" He said to himself.

A sharp pain followed the grumble. Belkia made his way to what seemed to be a kitchen of sorts. A mirror hung on the wall that stood just before the doorway to the kitchen. Belkia stood in front of the mirror and examined his body. His clothes were ruined and blood stained but it seemed as if no damage was done to his body. He checked his arms, legs and face for cuts and wounds but found nothing.

After looking over himself, he went into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and tried to focus on what was happening. He tried to remember what had happened the night before. Why he woke up in a puddle of blood. Everything seemed like a faded memory to him. Nothing seemed clear.

"So you're awake?" A voice said.

Belkia looked around panicked. His eyes scanned from left to right looking around the whole room. He got up slowly and moved to the next room. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a shadowy figure. He reached into his pocket for his knife. Gone? It wasn't there. But... It was always there!

"Looking for this?" The voice said.

Belkia turned to see a familiar face holding the knife he normally kept in his pocket.

"W-where did you get that?" Belkia exclaimed!

"Oh, you know, after you're little fight last night I just picked it up from your dying body" The same voice replied.

"Wait... What?"

Belkia was confused.

"What happened last night? And fight? What fight?" Belkia asked.

"Lets just say you nearly died last night and I happened to take quite the interest in you"

He continued.

"My name is Tsubaki, and Belkia, you now work for me!"

Belkia looked over at the man that called himself Tsubaki. He thought to himself for a minute.

"Wait wait wait. If what you say is correct... Then why am I not dead?"

"Well..." Tsubaki replied.

"You see, Belkia. Vampires cant die"

"Ha... Ha ha... HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Tsubaki started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Not interesting at all" He continued and a calm tone.

Belkia ran back over to the mirror he looked into earlier. He opened his mouth to reveal his razor sharp teeth.

"No... No this cant be true..."

He took the knife Tsubaki was holding.

"If its true, any damage I cause myself will heal almost instantly, right?"

"Correct" Tsubaki chuckled.

Belkia took the knife and cut along the palm of his hand. His expressionless face watched as the cut healed within seconds. He dropped the knife. Blood splatters flew onto his trousers. He fell to his knees and looked at himself once again. Belkia began to laugh. Slowly and quietly at first, but getting louder and louder.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THIS" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Come now Belkia" Tsubaki gestured for Belkia to come to him.

"Lets get you cleaned up and ready"

"Ready for what?" Belkia asked.

"Ready to get revenge on your family of course!" Tsubaki shouted.


End file.
